Bella y el Bus
by Mitsuya Akagi
Summary: Lord Voldemort tiene problemas para enviar a sus mortifagos a sus misiones, así que probará un sistema alternativo con Bellatrix. T por lenguaje.


Creo que me voy a tomar un pequeño descansito corto corto del Hayffie (No, no lo dejaría ni en sueños :D) y escribiré esto gracias a la Srta. Kathee y su foto con el Cosplay de Bellatrix XD ¡BELLAMORT BY THE WAY!

**Bella y el bus**

Aquella noche, aunque aquel día había sido especialmente fatigador (Había tenido que usar dos veces (¡DOS VECES!) la varita para amenazar a Pettigrew el cual se estaba pavoneando diciendo que tenía una noticia bomba la cual iba a ser incalculablemente valiosa pero no había manera de que abriera la boca. Los Imperio no tenían efecto en él ya que era medio estúpido y los Crucio los evitaba transformándose en rata y escondiéndose por ahí, el muy cobardica), Voldemort recostado en su cama decorada con serpientes de cascabel no podía pegar ojo. La jodida Orden del Fénix no dejaba de dar por culo intentando frustrar sus planes de dominación de la Gran Bretaña y defendiendo a los Sangresucia, a los Muggles y a demás calaña de asquerosos. Él podría ser un Sangremezclada, ¡pero no había elegido que su padre fuese un apestoso muggle cabeza de melón!

La última fechoría graciosa de la Orden era interceptar a sus amados secuaces mientras estaban viajando, ya fuera por Red Flu, en Escoba, mientras se aparecían, o mientras iban transformados en murciélago, en ese último método así habían casi atrapado a Lucius Malfoy mientras cumplía su misión de ir a comprarle unas Patatas fritas con pescado al pueblo mas cercano de la guarida de los Mortifagos (Luego se había percatado que un murciélago con una bolsa de plástico colgada del cuello era un tanto sospechoso) y no podía permitirse deslices así. Normalmente sus secuaces no le importaban demasiado, pero ya había perdido a cinco y con la tontería se iba a quedar sin, así que tenía que tomar medidas pronto o Azkaban iba a acabar lleno de Sangrelimpia. Así que se quedó meditando algún modo de viajar hasta las misiones, ejecutarlas y volver sin llamar demasiado la atención. Sospesó la idea de hechizar un autocar muggle, pero no iba a sacrificar a uno de sus mortifagos para que hiciera de chofer y fuera dejando a todos en su misión y luego pasándolos a buscar. También sospesó la idea de llevarlos el mismo (Nadie se lo esperaría) pero le daba demasiada pereza.

Y de pronto dio con la solución cuando estaba a punto de quedarse frito. Nadie se esperaría que Voldemort, el gran Voldemort, mandase a sus mortifagos en transporte publico muggle a cumplir sus misiones de asesinatos de traidores a la sangre. Sonriendo por su ocurrencia, se giró y poniéndose cómodo cogiendo su serpiente de peluche, se quedó dormido pensando en hacer una prueba piloto el día siguiente.

(...)

Los domingos no se presentaba casi nadie en el cuartel general con la excusita de tener que pasar el día con la familia y en eventos sociales; así que aquel día solo se presentaron Pettigrew y Snape, que como estaban solteros no tenían nada mejor que hacer, Bellatrix Lestrange (Misteriosamente siempre sin su marido y mirándole con esa cara de adoración) y la mujer de la limpieza, que era una squib que había contratado Voldemort en un acto de piedad muy extraño por su parte. Tras ver el panorama, y decidir que Severus no tendría demasiadas dificultades para coger transporte publico muggle ya que había convivido con ellos mucho tiempo (Y, como él, su padre era un apestoso muggle de la cual su tonta madre se había enamorado) y que no podía mandar a Pettigrew porque estaba cien por cien seguro de que se iba a perder y no quería ir a buscarle, miró a Bellatrix (Con esa belleza aún muy juvenil pero una locura en los ojos muy extrema) y...

-Bellatrix, mi amada sirvienta - Dijo el hombre, con voz grave

-¿Si, mi señor? - Ella se arrodilló delante de él, postrándose a sus pies

-Hay que encontrar un modo de que no os atrapen los sucios traidores a la sangre mientras viajáis, y he tenido la excelente idea de mandaros en transporte publico muggle... Hoy irás a Londres a cumplir una misión, y debes ir en el bus que hay desde aquí.

La mujer pelinegra quedó perpleja ante la petición de su señor, pero no sonó ni una sombra de duda en la voz de ella

-Como usted me demande, mi señor.

-Y sobre todo, no debes usar la magia en tu trayecto. Eso te delataría con resultados nefastos.

(...)

Bellatrix no se lo podía creer. ¡Estaba sentada en un sucio bus lleno de muggles! Era cierto que haría cualquier cosa por su señor Voldemort (Su SEXY señor Voldemort, con ese pelo negro y esos ojos de serpiente y esa túnica tan sexy y esa voz tan varonil), pero eso pasaba de castaño oscuro y de mucho. Había tenido que preguntar a un Severus que apenas podía aguantarse la risa como se cogía un bus muggle, ya que ella como mucho había cogido el autobús noctámbulo cuando era mas joven. ¡El asqueroso sangremezclada se había estado a punto de reír de ella, una sangrelimpia! Iba a hacérselo pagar muy caro en un futuro. La mujer pelinegra no entendía porque su señor la había mandado así a trabajar, llamaba demasiado la atención, ya que todo el mundo la miraba con su vestido negro largo y sus melenas negras y rizadas. Los niños la señalaban diciendo a sus madres "Mira mama, ¡una bruja!" y aunque jamás no había tenido interés en estudiar Muggleología, sabía perfectamente lo que significaba eso en términos muggles. Miró al niñato con cara de odio y el pequeño cobarde se escondió tras las faldas de su sucia madre muggle.

La mujer, que ya se imaginaba que sería un sucio y asqueroso método de transporte, se encontró que era mucho peor que había imaginado. Los bebés lloraban, los jóvenes tenían puesta una música ruidosa que parecía sacada de una fiesta macabra de fantasmas dentro del bus a todo trapo, las señoras chillaban sus cotilleos sobre la vecina de tres casas mas allá y sus supuestos romances extramatrimoniales y cada vez que alguien marcaba el billete, se sobresaltaba y quería empezar a lanzar Avadas a todo aquel que se moviera, pero sus ordenes eran estrictas.

Y todo eso para cuando llegara a Londres por lo menos media hora mas tarde, su objetivo ya hubiera escapado y tener que volver a coger el bus otra vez para volver. Aquello iba a hacer que se tirase de los pelos y acabara calva. Era por eso que odiaba los muggles, eran ruidosos y torpes y usaban cosas raras para sustituir a la magia como aquel maldito trasto que sonaba ¡DING! cada vez que pasaban el billete por él. Si no se volvía loca aquel día, ya no lo haría jamás.

(...)

-¡Ya estoy de vuelta! - La pelinegra gritó dándole un portazo a la gran puerta del cuartel general de los mortifagos que hizo que Peter se estremeciese y se escondiera en forma de rata y que a Severus se le erizasen los pelos de la nuca.

-Bellatrix, mi amada secuaz, ¿tu misión ha sido exitosa? - Voldemort le preguntó con su voz profunda mientras la mujer iba por el pasillo

La mujer se encaró a su señor, y mirándole con unos ojos negros cargados de locura y exasperación, le soltó gritando:

-Si mi misión era asustar niños muggle que me llamaban bruja, mi señor, ¡la he cumplido rigurosamente! - Voldemort quedó atorado ante la valentía y arrojo de la mujer ante él, el gran Voldemort que mataba gente sin parpadear - Así que mi señor, nunca JAMAS volveré a coger un trasto muggle para viajar, porque son sucios, ruidosos y llegan tarde a todas partes. Si quiere enviar a sus mortifagos tontos hágalo y que se quieran tirar de los pelos, los demás seguiremos a la antigua usanza.

Dicho eso, la mortifaga mas peligrosa se giró y se largó dejando a un Voldemort absorto y sin su amada varita a mano (Se la había dejado en el baño mientras se había estado duchando) para torturar a la mujer por su osadía. Algo le decía que no sería una buena idea mandar a sus secuaces en transporte muggle, así que descartó la idea y pensó que si alguna otra vez debía mandar a probar algún sistema alternativo, contaría con la mujer pelinegra.

(...)

Y ya está, no es una maravilla pero es lo que hay en un día que le he tomado de importancia XD ¡Y por aquí anda el Disclaimer! Si yo fuera J.K. , estaría achuchando para que abriesen Pottermore bien abierto de una santa vez y no aquí subiendo a Bellatrix en un autobús de linea XD


End file.
